


The TURK with the Pink Glasses Collection

by SevenDiamonds



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenDiamonds/pseuds/SevenDiamonds
Summary: I'm trying to save my Vanna Niles (TURK OC) bio and drabbles just in case tumblr decides to delete my RP blog.I might need this bulk of information again in the near future.Feel free to take a look if you like OCs.





	1. Chapter 1

Name: Vanna Niles

Nicknames: Pinky 

Codename: Bo Staff

Hometown: Kalm

Birthday: July 13th 

Height: 5′5

Weight: 119lbs

Weapon: Bo Staff 

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual Biromantic

Occupation: Varies depending on the verse

\- Part-time weapon merchant (before joining the Turks)

\- Turk (Before Crisis/Crisis Corse era)

\- Exile/Weapon merchant in Costa Del Sol (FFVII verse)

\- Exile/Inn Owner in Costa Del Sol(Advent Children/ DOC/ Post DOC verse)

Hidden Talent: Stealth and computer hacking

Hobbies: Reading Novels, listening to music, and taking photographs for scrapbooks

Personality:  
\+ Optimistic

\+ Generous

\+ Spunky

\+ Loyal

\- Prone to having a big mouth

\- Lazy

\- Envious of others

\- Hard-headed

———————–

Backstory:

Vanna is a freespirted girl who works for Shinra Electric Company. She is a generous and loyal person who loves to give someone a helping hand.

She was raised and grew up in Kalm with her parents and three siblings (one older brother and two younger siblings, a boy and girl). As a teenager, Vanna starts to learn how to do Bo Staff fighting style from one of the fighting instructors in the village. At first, she just took the training as a way of excuse to get her Mom to stop nagging at her for being lazy. After a while, she finally open her eyes and sees the training is very beneficial for her in terms of survival in life.

At the age of 18, Vanna finally moves out of the home to Midgar in hopes to start her new life. However, not everything to cracked up to be. She’s stuck living in the slums at a studio apartment dump with no accommodations except running water. To support herself so she can have some food on the table, Vanna starts working at the Weapons and Materia shop. At the shop, she learns the basics about the materia use, weapon knowledge, and doing upgrades. Outside of work, Vanna still stays on top of her training and fights with stray monsters at midnight in the Slums. She is recruited by the Turks after being seen fighting against the monsters in the Midgar Slums a few times. Vanna is grateful that she got the job because of the money, even though certain “tasks” is not very glamorous (such as killing people).

One of the flaws for Vanna is that she can jump to conclusions too quickly without giving much thought. During her rookie days, Vanna is known with a big mouth and spills information about everything including confidential information, making her an easy target. Vanna envied certain TURKS who are more cold and ruthless with their jobs. When she watched their kill targets (or witnesses), they make it look easy and didn’t hesitate at all. After Vanna does the killing, regret and remorse will hit her later on. Especially when she has nightmares about it in her sleep. She hate having soft edges around her when it comes to her job as a TURK, but doesn’t want to admit to her colleagues. 

Although she’s a generous person, Vanna has poor spending habits and have the tendency to spend frivolous items it on others or herself. 

———————–

Age Headcanon:

18-23 - Before Crisis/Crisis Core

23- Final Fantasy VII

25- Advent Children

26- Dirge of Cerberus and beyond

———————–

General Headcanons:

Vanna has a small knack for hacking computers. She learned it while working at her father’s small repair shop part time back in Kalm. She furthers her hacking ability when she joined the TURKS.

One thing always puts a smile on Vanna’s face is watching a good movie at her favourite theatre or listening to the latest song. She also enjoys taking random photos (especially her colleagues) and saving them as memories. Photographs are a sentimental value to Vanna and it’s precious to her. She has scrapbooks filled with photos, from landscapes to precious moments in her life during childhood. She does have this one black and pink scrapbook with a lock on it. Inside of it has photos of her TURK days. It’s the only scrapbook she left behind when she got exiled from Shinra and Midgar. One of the last photos Vanna took was the one from her 23th birthday. It was a photo of Vanna holding someone else’s hand and smiled. The photo was bad because of the fingerprint covering the other person’s face. When viewing the photo more closely, she has an engagement ring on her finger.

Vanna’s favourite colours are pink, purple, green, and cream white.

Vanna loves Moogles. She would like to invest in one, but it's very expensive.

Vanna dislikes stress. If she is under stress, she is unable to sleep or eat anything.

As a little kid, Vanna is always good with the hide-and-seek game. Years of playing hide-and-seek was very beneficial for her as a Turk since it helps her with stealth ability.

Vanna’s worst habit is raiding the Turks pantry and fridge and eat the best parts of a certain food. She will always eating certain toppings off of a pizza or eating everything from a trail mix bag and leave the pretzels. That annoys her colleagues so much.

Vanna knows how to cover up her scars well. Makeup is her best friend.

In terms of guys, Vanna tends to go for the guys who have dark, pretty hair, muscular body, and light eyes. They reminded her of those hot guys on the cover of her romance novels.

Vanna tapped her fingers constantly when trying to think or listening to others.

Vanna started wearing lensless glasses because an attractive outsider guy once told her that she looks good in them and has the face for it. That’s why she took them up as a fashion accessory. She wore them less later in the TURKs, but wore a rose gold necklace with the pink glasses pendant.

Vanna likes asking deep questions and always wondering about other people’s goals and dreams.

———————–

Rookie Turk Vanna Headcanons (Before North Corel Incident 0000-0003): 

Vanna used to be defiant. She has the tendency to sleep in or does whatever she wants. She will always leave her phone off, which pisses Tseng or Veld off.

Vanna used to live with one of the other TURK colleagues until she got her own apartment.

Vanna is not very fond of her codename, Bo Staff, as she hates being referred to as a weapon object. Another reason is that some people joked around her codename and called her BS (short for bullshit). She doesn’t mind being called as Van or Pinky during missions.  
———————–

Timeskip Junior Turk Vanna Headcanons (After North Corel Incident 0004-0007):

Vanna is more committed to her Turk duties than she was during her first three years as a Turk and complaints less about being called on her days off or vacation. 

She still has her kind optimism as always. Her hard-headedness still maintained.

She started to become more careful with trust and her mouth. It almost got her into serious deep trouble back in 0003.

At the end of the Turk years, Vanna’s last position is Upper Junior Turk status. She never got promoted to Senior Turk status like most of the other Turks.

Vanna almost left the Turks when she found out the truth about Kalm a long time ago. She decided to stick around and assist the TURKS after realizing that there's no turning back.

Vanna is the only Turk who didn’t participate in Zirconiade battle. 

———————–

After Zirconiade Battle/ Life as an Exile (0007-????):

Vanna is the only TURK who’s status is unknown after the Zirconiade and wrote off as dead. She’s also the only TURK who didn’t show up during Metorfall. The only evidence that was left of her is her pink glasses stained with blood.

———————–

Combat Headcanon:

Vanna is proficient in Bōjutsu (Bo Staff fighting style) and basic martial arts, but have poor marksmanship skills.

Vanna’s prefer choice of Materia is Enemy Skill (picking up the skill from fighting certain monsters), Cure, Quake, and Luck Plus. Her magic skills are average.

Vanna has poor marksman skills.

Vanna is good with low to mid-range attacks.

Vanna can sneak around with ease without causing trouble.

Due to her weapon, enemies more than five will overpower and take down Vanna. She doesn’t do well with fighting multiple enemies.

Vanna can hack and steal information from computers. Knows how to enable/disable phones and computers as well.


	2. Artwork

PROFILE

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144121076@N04/46282709012/in/dateposted-public/)

ON DUTY

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144121076@N04/46282703482/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144121076@N04/44516322090/in/dateposted-public/)

OFF DUTY

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144121076@N04/44516325460/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144121076@N04/45420511445/in/dateposted-public/)

ON VACATION AND STILL ON DUTY

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144121076@N04/45420505895/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144121076@N04/44516317520/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144121076@N04/44516325190/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144121076@N04/45609729924/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
